


Baby, Baby, Baby

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falice Baby, Pregnancy, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Alice and FP decide to have another baby.





	1. Baby Making

The kids took the news of their relationship a lot better than they expected them to. Granted, they always though they would find out by walking in on them sharing a moment of some sort. Instead, they found out when FP and Alice sat them down and told them flat out they were in a relationship. They weren't exactly happy but they didn't lose it like FP and Alice had prepared for. 

So now 6 months later their relationship is out in the open and they don't even try to hide it. 

FP's favourite part is being able to wake up in the morning with her in his arms, not even having to worry about getting her out of the trailer unseen. He gets to love her as long as he wants to, and she gets to do the same, it's what he's always wanted. 

He smiles when he sees her tucked against his side, her arm draped over his middle lazily, her head resting on his shoulder and her blonde hair tickling his chin. She's beautiful, even while sleeping, and he reaches out a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, lightly grazing his fingertips along her cheek. 

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees him. "Good morning." She purrs, nuzzling against him as she wakes up fully. 

"Morning, baby." He presses a kiss to the top of her head as he speaks. "how did you sleep?" 

"Good." She hums as she yawns. 

He laughs. "Looks like you're still a little tired." 

"Well then you'll just have to take a nap with me later today." She smirks. 

"Count me in." He rolls onto his side to get a better look at her. "How are you so beautiful after just waking up?" 

She smiles and her nose crinkles. He loves it when that happens. "I guess it's just a gift." She presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you more." He kisses her again and wraps his arms around her. 

He truly can't imagine another day without her. They were apart for so long and he doesn't know how he survived without her, because right now he feels like he'd die if she ever left. He wants her, forever and always. He always has. She wants him just the same. 

"What are you thinking about, babe?" She asks him, watching as his eyebrows crinkled as he thought. 

"Just you. How much I love you. The usual." She smiles and his heart flutters. 

"You're cute." She kisses him again, longer this time, and his hand comes to rest on her cheek. 

When they pull away he strokes her cheek with his thumb before letting it drift down her body, landing on her hip. 

The t-shirt she's wearing has rose up on her stomach a little and he traces the exposed skin of her abdomen with his fingertips before coming to a rest on her stomach. Suddenly, he realizes something. 

He scoops down lower on the bed and pushes her shirt up a little more, laying his palm flat on her stomach, caressing it softly as he thinks about what it would be like for them to raise a child together. 

"What?" She wonders. He doesn't say a word, just presses a kiss to her stomach. Then another. Then another. And another as he looks up at her. "What is it FP, hmm?" 

He breaks his silence as he leans up to kiss her. "I want to have a baby with you, Alice." 

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she takes his face in both of her hands. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks him, raising her hand to feel his forehead. 

He laughs and takes her hand in his. "I'm feeling fine, babe, I'm just..." he sighs and rolls over beside her. "I'm just thinking about how we never got to do this. We finally get to be together, and I couldn't be more happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't help but wish that we would've got to do the whole thing." 

"The whole thing?" She questions. 

"Yeah, you know, dating, engagement, a big beautiful wedding... a baby." He looks at her and tries to guess how she's feeling about it all. "I mean there's still time for all of it, because believe me, I'm gonna marry you. I told you back in high school I was going to marry you someday and I'm staying true to that promise." 

She smiles at the memory. "I remember you saying that to me. I was so shocked that you were so forward about it but I'm not gonna lie, it made me so happy to know that you thought about stuff like that." She props her head up on her elbow and traces her fingertips along his chest with her other hand. 

"We've never been very traditional people, Alice. We don't have to do this in order. Let's have a baby." He looks at her and she's looking at him like she's crazy. 

"Are you sure? I mean the kids just barely got over the fact that we're dating, how do you think they'll react when they find out we're having another baby?" 

"Well hopefully they'll be happy about it." He smiles and she laughs a little. "Come on, Al, I know you're thinking about it." 

She smiles and lays down again. "I've thought about it before." 

His eyebrow quirks as he props himself. "Really?" 

She nods. "Every time we weren't exactly safe, I would always wonder what it would be like if we did get pregnant, and every time the test was negative I felt a little sad that I wasn't. So yeah, I've thought about it. I just didn't know you thought about it." 

"Well I do... a lot actually. I mean, the kids are getting so much older now, soon enough they're going to be going off to college and it'll just be the two of us, which, don't get me wrong, I'm excited for, but I'm just not ready to be an empty nester just yet." He lets a hand drift to her stomach again. "Plus, I've always wanted to have a baby with you, Al. You've always been it for me. 

"You've always been it for me too." They share a smile and her eyes drift down to her abdomen, looking at FP's hand. She laughs. "I can just picture it now, a little baby boy with dark hair, waddling around the trailer in a leather jacket." 

"Well what if we had a girl? She'd look just like you, I know it. She'd be gorgeous just like you. She'd have your beautiful blue eyes, and that contagious smile of yours, and your blonde hair-" 

"I think our baby would have your hair colour?" 

"You think?" 

"Definitely. They'd be little brunette babies, and I bet if it was a boy he'd have your big brown eyes." 

"Either way, boy or girl, they'd have your smile. I mean," he pokes at the dimples on her cheek with hand and she laughs. "it's gorgeous, how could you not pass that on to our baby?" 

She smiles up at him. "Alright, you've convinced me. And now I have baby fever. Let's do this." 

He smiles, a big goofy grin. "You sure?" 

"Positive." She pulls him down to kiss him. "Let's have a baby, Jonesy." 

He smiles and kisses her again. "When are we going to start trying for this baby?" 

She smirks sexily at him. "As soon as possible."


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP find out they’re pregnant. 
> 
> Betty and Jughead find out as well.

Alice is sitting at the table with Betty and Jughead. FP went to the store a little while ago and should be any time now. 

As if on cue the front door swings open and FP walks in. "Honey!" He calls for her. 

"I'm the dining room, babe!"

He walks into the room holding a plastic bag in his hands. "Hey kids, he greets Betty and Jughead. "hi, honey." He dips down to kiss Alice. 

"Did you get them?" She asks in a hushed voice. He raises the bag and smiles at her in response. She grins and stands up from the table, laughing as he takes her hand and runs upstairs. 

Betty and Jughead turn to each other. "What do you think they're doing?" Jughead asks her. 

"I don't think we want to know." 

FP picks the bedroom door after he and Alice walk in. He pulls out the box of pregnancy tests and hands them to her. "I got some weird stores buying these." He tells her, making her laugh. 

"I had a feeling you would," she leans up and kisses him. "I'm sorry." 

"Kissing me definitely makes up for it." She smiles and kisses him once more before taking the box from him and slipping into the bathroom. 

They decided to keep their baby making plans a secret from Betty and Jughead just in case the two teens decided to try and talk them out of it. 

He leans against the wall by the bathroom door while he waits for her to take the test. He looks around the room, seeing traces of him everywhere; there's a few of his flannels hanging in her closet, the bottom drawer of her dresser is filled with his clothes for when he stays over, and in the bathroom there's an extra toothbrush for him and his own shampoo and body wash in her shower. His trailer is the same, filled with traces of her everywhere, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

They haven't officially moved in with each other but they always spend the night together, whether it be at his place or hers. Maybe having a baby will force them to make the move official. 

The bathroom door opens and she lets him in. "And now we wait." She tells him, wrapping her arms around his middle. They both stare at the test on the counter. "Do you think we are?" 

"I hope so. I mean we did it enough times, it should've worked." She laughs and swats his shoulder. "Hey, I enjoyed it!" 

Her cheeks blush slightly. "I did too." She leans up and kisses him softly. "I just hope it worked, you gave me baby fever." 

"I have it too. But hey, if it doesn't work we'll just have to keep trying... and we have a lot of fun trying." 

"That we do." 

They wait anxiously until the timer she set goes off, Alice and FP look at each other and take a deep breath. She picks it up and slowly turns it so they can both it. "It's positive... it's positive!" She announces excitedly. "We're having a baby!" She throws her arms around him and he hugs her tight, lifting her so her legs wrap around his waist. 

He kisses her and blindly opens the bathroom door, walking out into the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and hovers over her, planting kisses all over her face. His hand rests on her stomach. "I love you so much, Al." 

"I love you more, Jonesy." 

____________ 

Two weeks later she wakes up before him, smiling when she sees his hand resting on her, still flat, stomach. Her hormones are crazy and she can't help but bite her lip as she stares at her incredibly sexy boyfriend, fast asleep beside her. 

She rolls onto her side and kisses just below his jaw, making her way to his cheeks, planting kisses all over his face. She makes her way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his body as she goes. She hears his breath hitch as she kisses just above the waistband of his boxers. 

She looks up at him and smiles. "Well this is a nice way to wake up." He comments, laughing a little. "Come up here, baby." 

She moves back up his body and he wraps his arms around her, holding her to him. He kisses her softly. "How long have you been awake?" He asks. 

"A couple minutes." She tells him and he laughs. 

"And the first thing you were going to do was me?" 

"My hormones are nuts right now, you know that." She pouts at him and he kisses it off of her. 

"I know baby, but at least let me take care of you." She smiles at that and leans in to kiss him. His fingers wrap in her air and he slips his tongue past her lips to play with her own. 

He's about to flip her onto her back when she puts both of her hands on his chest, shoving away from him. "What's wrong, babe?" He asks her as she sits perched on his lap. 

She covers her mouth and quickly leaps off of him and out of the bed, sprinting to the bathroom. He knows what's wrong now and quickly chases after her. 

He gathers her hair in his hands as she drops to her knees in front of the toilet. He rubs her back as the morning sickness hits her hard. 

She wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet with a groan. He lets her hair down and holds out his hand to help her up. "What a mood killer." She comments, making him laugh. He draws her close and kisses her forehead. "I feel so gross." She groans. 

"You're beautiful." He tells her honestly. 

He stays with her as she brushes her teeth and washes her face, trying to make herself feel better. "This is going to be pretty damn hard to hide from the kids. They're not stupid FP, they're going to know something's up." 

"We'll tell them you have the flu." 

"I hope they buy that." 

"Well I hate to break it to you babe but we are going to have to tell them at some point. You can't exactly hide a pregnancy for very long. " 

"Actually, I can hide it until I start showing." She challenges and he raises an eyebrow at her. "Fine, we'll tell them. But not right yet, I just want to live in our own little bubble for a little while longer." 

"Okay, we do have to tell them soon though." 

"We will." 

_____________ 

The time to tell Betty and Jughead comes sooner than they planned. 

Alice and FP are watching a movie on the couch when Betty and Jughead walk in the house with takeout from Pop's. "We're home!" Betty announces. 

"And more importantly, we brought food!" Jughead adds. FP and Alice laugh and follow the kids into the kitchen. 

"What did you get?" FP asks. 

"Burgers, fries, onion-" Jughead pauses when he sees the look on Alice's face. "You okay, Miss S?" 

Both FP and Betty look at her but only FP knows why she's suddenly so pale. She shakes her head and rushes over to the sink, barely making it in time as she throws up. FP is quick to follow and holds back her hair as the kids watch in utter confusion. 

When she's finished she turns on the tap to clean the sink and then turns to the kids. She grabs FP's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious so no hiding it now," she sighs. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." She drops the confession on them and squeezes FP's hand tighter as she waits for a response from the kids. 

"You're pregnant?" Betty questions. Alice nods. "How far along?" 

"A little over a month." Alice answers. 

"Did you plan this?" Jughead asks. 

Betty nudges him. "Jug!" She chides. 

"Don't worry Betty, it's a legitimate question." Alice says. 

"And to answer your question, yes. It was planned and we're really excited about it." FP confirms, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist so his hand rests partly on her stomach and she smiles at him. 

"I'm happy for you guys." Betty lets out after a few awkwardly silent moments. 

"You are?" Alice questions it. 

Betty nods. "I've always wanted another sibling and while it's weird that Jug and I are going to share a sibling now, I'm happy for you." Alice smiles and walks over to hug her daughter. 

"Jug? How about you? How do you feel? Too weird?" Alice asks him. 

"I mean, this is Riverdale after all, is anything ever normal?" 

"Good point."


	3. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milestones throughout Alice’s pregnancy.

FP sees Alice sitting on the couch one afternoon, curled up with a blanket watching a movie. He walks into the room with a box of cookies and sits down next to her. "Mm, what you got there?" She asks him, gesturing to the cookie box. 

He laughs. "Cookies. Help yourself." 

He points the box her way and she grabs one for herself. "Ugh, they're so good." She moans as she eats the cookie. 

FP just laughs and rubs his hands up and down her legs as they lay in his lap. "Having some cravings there, baby?" 

"Oh you have no idea." 

"Well tell me what you want and I'll go get them." Her eyes go wide at the promise.

"Wait really?" 

"Yes really. Anything at all." 

"Hmmm," She leans against the arm of the couch and tries to think of what she's craving most. "carrots and peanut butter-" 

"Ew, together?" His nose crinkles up at the idea of it. 

"My tastebuds are seriously messed right now. I also really have a craving for spaghetti." 

"I can definitely get on board with that, I'll make it for dinner?" 

"Sounds perfect." 

"Alright, I'll be back, I'm going to get your carrots and peanut butter. in the meantime," He stands up from the couch and hands her the cookie box. "have some cookies." 

She smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her forehead, then he's out the door. 

His phone rings in his pocket as he's walking down the aisle of the grocery store. He smiles because he knows it's her. "Hi, babe." 

"Hi, honey. Can you pick up another box of cookies?" 

He laughs. "I'm on it." 

____________ 

2 months later Alice and FP are waiting for an ultrasound for their baby. 

"What do you think we're having?" Alice asks him. 

"Girl. You?" 

"I think it's a boy. I'm happy either way, but I just have this feeling." 

"Well, we're about to find out." FP says as the doctor walks in. 

"I'm Dr. Jennings, I'll be doing your ultrasound today." She greets them with a smile. "Can I get you to lift your shirt for me please?" Alice does so and the doctor gets the gel to put on her stomach. "This is going to be a little cold alright?" Alice nods and shivers a little as the doctor puts the gel on her stomach. 

She uses the ultrasound wand to examine their baby. "Good news, your baby is perfectly healthy. Do you hear that thumping noise?" Alice and FP nod. "That's the heartbeat." They smile at each other and FP kisses the side of her head. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" 

"Yes please." Alice answers. 

"You're having a girl, congratulations." 

"A girl! I knew it!" FP exclaims, cupping Alice's face with his hand and kissing her. "I love you so much, and I love our baby. I can't wait for a little mini version of you to come into our lives." 

She smiles at him with watery eyes. "I love you, Jonesy." She tells him as both of their hands drift to her stomach, caressing her baby bump. 

____________ 

"So does she have ears by now?" FP randomly asks as they're laying in bed. 

Alice sets aside the book she was reading and looks at him curiously. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Because I want to talk to her but I want to know if she can hear me." He replies. 

She smiles. "She can hear you, honey." 

"Good." He grins at her and loves further down the bed. She places her glasses on the nightstand and watches as he pulls her pyjama shirt up to reveal her baby bump. 

He places a kiss to her stomach and places his hands on it. "Hi princess, it's your daddy. I know you still have a while longer in there but I just wanted to tell you that me and mommy love you sooooo much and we can't wait to meet you." Alice smiles down at him as he talks to their unborn baby. "Were going to spoil you rotten, I promise. And you're going to be so beautiful, if you don't believe me just wait until you see your mama." Alice laughs at that and FP smiles up at her.

"We-" before he can even even begin his sentence a flutter runs through her stomach, making both her and FP jump a little. She recognizes the next one as a kick and smiles wide. "What was that?" FP asks her. 

"She just kicked." Alice explains with a grin. 

"She did?" He questions and she nods. "That's my girl!" He rubs her stomach and continues talking to her. "Hi baby girl! It's daddy again-" she kicks again and he smiles. "Yes! Hi, I love you so much!" Every time she kicks FP gets so excited and Alice can't help but smile as she watches him. 

He looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees it's getting late. "Alright princess, it's bedtime now. Try not to kick your mommy too much in there, she needs sleep too! We love you." He kisses her stomach and then pulls her shirt back down before coming up beside her again. 

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Alice says and FP smiles as he cups her cheek. 

"I know," he kisses her softly. "but I love you so much more." 

"Not possible." 

The next morning the 4 of them have breakfast together and Alice tells them the exciting news about their little sister. "So, the baby kicked for the first time last night!" She announces. 

"She did? That's great, mom!" Betty excitedly says. "Is she kicking right now?" 

"No, not now but I'll let you know if she does." 

"She's probably tired herself out from all the kicking she did last night." FP comments. 

"Hey you're the one who got her all hyper." The kids look at them confused so Alice explains. "He was talking to her last night and she kicked for the first time, he was so excited he kept talking to her and it must of got her all excited because then she didn't stop kicking all night." 

"She was kicking so much even I felt it when I was laying close to her. But I still find it adorable." FP smiles and places his hand on Alice's stomach. The baby kicks almost instantly. 

"I think she knows it's her daddy." Alice tells him with a smile. "She's kicking!" 

"I want to feel!" Betty says, rushing over to place a hand on her mother's stomach. "Oh my gosh, she's moving so much!" 

"I know!" 

"Jug you have to feel this!" Betty tells him. 

He slowly walks over and watches the three of them getting excited over the baby's kicks. "Jughead it's okay, you can feel if you want to. It's not weird." Alice tells him. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure, give me your hand." He sticks his hand out and she places it on her stomach. "See?" 

"Oh, that's strange." He comments and Alice laughs. "But it's also pretty cool." 

"Alright, my turn again!" FP says, placing his hand on Alice's stomach and smiling away. 

____________ 

It's a few months later at two o'clock in the afternoon when Alice feels a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She grimaces and FP looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What is it? Are you okay, honey?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine-" another pain goes through her stomach and she lets out a small yelp. "I think she's ready to come out." 

He smiles wide. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. It's go time!" She tells him with a smile. 

He leans over and kisses her stomach. "See you soon princess, I can't wait to meet you."


	4. Oh, Baby!

FP drives like a mad man as he races to get them to the hospital. "Honey," Alice starts. "you can slow down a bit." 

"But I don't want you to be in pain." 

"I'm not, baby. She's coming slowly, it's more uncomfortable than painful right now." He nods and slows down a bit. 

He smiles widely and Alice notices. "What are you thinking about there, baby?" She asks him, setting her hand on his thigh as he drives. 

"The fact that in a few hours our baby girl will be here." She smiles at that answer. "God, I can't wait to meet her, Al." 

"Me either." She smiles as she feels their baby moving around in her stomach. "She's moving a lot, she must be excited to come out." 

"I'm excited for her to come out too!" 

____________ 

The doctors bring her to a room as soon as they get there. The doctor gives her a hospital gown to put on and then leaves the room. FP sits on her hospital bed as she changes. 

She strips down to her undergarments and just as she's about to slip on the hospital gown FP stops her. "Wait!" 

"What?" She wonders. He drops to his knees in front of her. She looks down at him, confused, and he places his hands on her stomach, placing kisses all over her bump. 

"I just wanted another look at the bump before she comes out." 

She smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair. "I love you, you know that right?" 

"I know," he says with a grin, standing up from the floor. "but I love you more." He kisses her before she can protest. "Now, lets get that hospital gown on you so we can relax as we wait for her arrival." She laughs and he rubs her stomach. 

He helps her into her hospital bed and pulls up a chair beside it, reaching for her hand and running his thumb along her knuckles. 

"You can come up in here with me you know, sit beside me." She tells him. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to crowd you and make you uncomfortable." 

"I'm okay right now, baby. Who knows, maybe this labor won't be so bad, it's pretty easy so far."   
____________ 

She spoke way too soon. 

"Oh my God, get this child out of me!" She screams. 

"I'm sorry, Alice, you're only 5 centimetres, I'm afraid it's still going to be a while." 

"You have got to be kidding me!" She sighs, her head thumping back onto the pillow as a tear runs down her cheek. "Damnit." She hisses as another contraction starts. 

"It's okay, baby, just breathe." FP tries to soothe her through it, rubbing her back. 

"This is all your fault!" She yells at him. He stares at her, dumbfounded. "You got me pregnant!" 

"Alice, honey, we decided to have another baby together." He reminds her, quickly realizing it was the wrong thing to say as she turns her head and glares at him. He stands up. "I'm going to go get you some ice chips." 

"I think that'd be best." 

He presses a quick kiss to her head and then rushes out of the room. He pulls out his phone as he walks to get Alice some ice chips. He sees he has a bunch of missed calls and texts from the kids. He dials Betty's phone number and waits for her to pick up. "FP! Finally, where are you two?" 

"We're at the hospital, your mom's in labor, that's why I haven't answered." 

"Oh my God! How is she doing?" 

"Well we've been here since about 2:30 and and it's 8:12, she's only 5 centimetres, why don't you take a wild guess how she's doing?" 

"Is there anything I can bring to help?" 

"Yeah you got a tranquilizer handy?" 

"Just get her lots of ice chips." 

"That's what I just did. We're in room 112." 

"Me and Jug will be there soon!" 

FP heads back to Alice's room, the cup of ice chips in his hands. As soon as he opens the door he hears Alice yelling at the doctor. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asks as he walks into the room. 

"She said I can't push." Alice snarls, glaring at the doctor. 

"I know it hurts and you feel the need to push, but trust me when I say you can not push." 

"How far along is she?" FP asks, setting the ice chips on the table beside Alice's bed. 

"6 centimetres." 

"Yeah, don't push Al, it'll hurt like hell." The doctor smiles at him before walking out of the room. 

"It already does." 

"I know, if I could take the pain for you I would." He kisses the side of her head and hands her the cup of ice chips. "Here, baby, I got you some ice chips." 

"Thank you." She smiles softly at him. 

"Of course, anything to make you feel even a little bit better." She shuffles uncomfortably in her hospital bed. "You alright?" 

"My back is killing me. They need to make these hospital beds more comfortable." 

"You want me to rub your back? Might make you feel a bit better." He offers and she nods, scooting forward on her bed so he can squeeze in behind her. 

He runs his hands up and down her back, kneading and massaging as he does. "Ow, shit, shit." She whines and FP knows she's having another contraction so he offers her one of his hands, the other rubbing her back. 

"Breathe, honey, breathe. In and out." 

"I know that you idiot!" She yells at him. "I'm sorry, honey, you're not an idiot-" 

"Al, if it makes you feel better you can call me whatever you want." He tells her, wincing as he feels her other hand squeeze his leg, her nails digging into him. 

Of course that's when Betty and Jughead would walk in. "Bad time?" Jughead questions, looking at Alice doubled over, yelling in pain and FP behind her, trying to calm her as best he can. Betty swats at his shoulder. 

"She's having a contraction." FP explains. 

Alice sighs and falls back against FP. "That was the worst one yet." He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Hi, kids." She says with a sigh, trying to force out a smile. 

____________ 

"You got this, baby. You can do this, push as hard as you can!" FP encourages. He's holding one of her legs in his right hand and his left is being held by her. 

"Alright, Alice, on the count of three you're going to give me a big push." The doctor tells her and Alice nods. "One, two, three." Alice squeezes her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she can. 

She wraps her hand around his tighter, crushing it as she gives birth to their baby girl. He cocks his head to watch as their daughter is born, it's gross and he regrets his decision instantly but he also can't pull his eyes away as his daughter's head comes out. "You're doing great, baby!" FP encourages. "Her head is out!" 

Her head falls back against the pillow and he turns to her to help her get through it. "You're doing so amazing baby, she's almost out." He kisses her forehead and lets her wrap her hand around his better, squeezing hard as she pushes. 

“Good job, Alice. Keep going!” The doctor encourages. “She’s almost out!” 

After that it’s just a few more pushes until they hear the cry of their daughter filling the room. “Would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor asks FP and he nods. They hand him a pair of scissors and show him where to cut. 

“Al, she’s so beautiful. She’s as beautiful as you are.” He kisses her forehead as she watches their baby be cleaned up. 

“She got your hair.” Alice tells him with a smile, catching a glimpse of the dark hair that covers their daughter’s head. 

FP smiles as the nurse carries their crying baby over to them. She places her on Alice’s chest and the crying instantly stops. “She’s perfect.” Alice sniffles. 

“She is.” FP agrees, kissing Alice softly. 

“Does she have a name yet?” The nurse asks. 

“Yes, Lindie Pendleton Jones.” FP answers with a smile. Alice adamantly refused to name her another variation of Forysthe but she did suggest Pendleton as a middle name and he was happy to agree. 

____________ 

Alice is crying as she packs up her hospital bag, FP is dressing their daughter and getting her ready to go in her car seat. “Mom? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Betty asks, her voice filled with concern. 

“She’s alright Betty, her hormones are just a little all over the place.” FP answers for her. “Lindie sneezed and she started crying.” 

“I’m a freak.” Alice sighs, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“You’re not a freak, baby,” FP comforts her. “you’re just hormonal. You’ll be back to your old self in no time.” He kisses her cheek and turns so she can see Lindie better. “Just look what you gave us.” 

“She’s so perfect.” Alice coos, letting her head rest on FP’s shoulder. 

“Just like you.” FP replies, pecking a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
